1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of preventing a control line and a gate driver from being damaged due to a static electricity and capable of reducing a manufacturing cost thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel including pixels to display image, a gate driver to apply gate signals to the pixels, a data driver to apply data voltages to the pixels, and a timing controller to control the gate driver and the data driver.
The gate driver outputs the gate signals in response to a gate control signal provided from the timing controller. The data driver outputs the data voltages in response to a data control signal provided from the timing controller.
The gate control signal is applied to the gate driver through gate control lines connected to and between the timing controller and the gate driver. When the gate control lines are damaged by a static electricity, the gate control signal is not applied to the gate driver. In addition, when the static electricity is applied to the gate driver through the gate control line, elements included in the gate driver are damaged.